


On Your Knees Where You Belong

by iamyourownforever (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Force Choking, Force Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Insults, M/M, Power Play, Voyeurism, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/iamyourownforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux, of the First Order, despises Kylo Ren. Despite his superior abilities, both in combat and the mystical Force, Hux considers him no more than a spoilt child with a temper to match. If it were up to him, Kylo Ren would be deposited onto the nearest life sustaining planet and left there until he had learnt to control his temper. But not even Hux had the power to order conduct that. </p><p>Still, there were always other ways for Hux to deal with those he had to put up with. Knowing the ship inside out, and where Ren may strike next. Keeping a constant surveillance of Ren in his own personal time, just in case he were up to know good. And to give, every now and again, subtle reminders about who is actually in charge of the ship. </p><p>But what price will Hux have to pay to keep Kylo Ren in check?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

"What do you think you are doing?"

Broad shoulders stiffened at the sound of Hux's voice. The General himself straightened his back, ready for an onslaught of aggression from an overgrown child. True to form, the hulking body, hunched over in front of him, turned. The glare of lightsaber flickered over the scowling face of Kylo Ren. 

Hux rose an eyebrow. Long ago he had mastered the expressionless stare; a skill of absolute necessity when it came to their Sith-in-training. Revealing his displeasure to Ren's destructive behaviour would not do anyone any favours. 

The control room buzzed with electricity. Bare wires cut into the open air; lights flickered on and off, conveying the message of critical damage, and there was the distinct smell of something burning. However, Hux could not help but notice that the room was not the only thing that was an utter mess. The boy's thick hair fell over his flushed face; his infamous helmet, no doubt, being abandoned during the outburst. Hux made a mental note to check over the video feeds later to see if this suspicion was correct; as well as to try and spot the source of the chaos. 

Hux felt satisfaction swell in his chest. There was nothing Ren could do without him eventually knowing about it. Of course, Hux considered this constant surveillance more of a chore than a privilege. Although it was a self proposed task, Hux knew that it would be unwise to leave Ren unsupervised. And there was no reason to why Hux could not find some benefits with the job. It was quite an advantage to know exactly what Kylo Ren was up to; with company and in private ...especially in private. 

As if sensing the inflating of Hux's ego, Ren narrowed his eyes; pointing the saber towards the General's face. "Do you think it wise, General, to be in this place filled with so much destruction?"

Hux's rolled his eyes. There was a crash behind him, indicating that Ren had force-pulled the light fixtures down from the ceiling. Hux refused to appear phased. He tutted. Kylo's eyes went wide with rage. He all but screamed in the General's face and, turning, raised the saber above his head to slice through the nearest control panel. He did not stop until the panel had been divided into twelve unequal pieces. Hux looked on as Ren made his way round the room, destroying what little he had not already destroyed. 

At last Ren came to a stop. Ragged breath came from the corner Ren was stooped over in. The blade of his saber disappeared and Hux heard it drop to the floor. 

Hux felt the upturn of one corner of his mouth. A rare occurrence which he at once scolded himself for allowing it to happen while Ren was still in the room. 

"Are you done?" he sneered. He held his hands behind his back. "Ready to return to your room and write down all your hurt little feelings in that black leather book under your pillow?"

Ren shot up, acting as if he had not just been doubled over. "What did you just say?" Training his eyes back onto the General, he strode towards him. Hux could see him wince with each short step. He stopped mere centimetres away from him, teeth gritted into a snarl.

"You heard me." 

Perhaps Hux had taken it a step too far. He had decided to make it a general rule that he would not diverge his knowledge of Ren's private doings with the man himself. Yet when such opportunities to provoke the headache of the man arose, Hux learned that he could not help himself. 

Hux caught the fist that Ren aimed at his face. His gloved fingers squeezed the rest of the strength out of Ren's hand. It was almost as if the man had given in. 

"Do you really think that that's a good idea?"

Hux knew that his calmness was unnerving. Beneath his hand he could feel Ren tremble. A feeling of superiority surged up through his arm and into his chest. The image of Ren standing tall, naked, in the middle of his room, admiring his reflection in his mirror, shot across Hux's mind. There was, indeed, so much  _ to _ admire. The lines of muscle that decorated Ren's abdomen, and the sturdiness of his jaw, were a couple of Hux's favourite features. As well as the cut of his thighs, not to mention what fell between them. Yes, Ren could be forgiven for admiring himself; just as Hux felt he was entitled to be forgiven for the lewdness of his thoughts. But to have that man--that same man--tremble beneath his fingers... Power came in many different forms.

"Forgive me, General," said Ren, lowering his eyes. All the fight, it seemed, had left him during his hissy fit.  

"Why? Look at the mess that you have made. Do you know how long it shall take to replace and repair everything that you have so recklessly destroyed in here? And the cost!"

Ren does not look up. His head was bowed forward. Hux had a disgusted hope that he was admiring the shine of his boots.

Ren spoke to the floor. "What would you have me do? For your forgiveness?" 

Time appeared to stand still. He released the man's hand, his mind lost in the realms of possibility. What would Hux have the great and powerful Kylo Ren do for his forgiveness? More images flickered through his brain; a merge of hologram videos and his own sordid fantasies. 

"On your knees."

There was a single beat between them. A static of understanding. Ren knelt. He bent his head back to look Hux in the eye. Even in the dim light, his dark eyes shone with anticipation. 

"What would you have me do down here, General?"

Hux swore he could hear a mocking tone in the edges of Ren's voice. The only way for him to confront it was to reassert his control. His fingers slid over the outline of Ren's mouth before sharply hoisting up his chin. 

"Be a good boy," Hux said, knowing full well that his words dripped with authority. 

Ren shifted on his knees. Hux's choice of words had had the desired profound effect upon his body, although this was not to the General's knowledge. Instead, at his command, Hux noticed the widening of Ren's eyes and the amount of desperation growing in them. 

"Good boy," Hux muttered, running his right thumb across Ren's lower lip. After all, praise was given where it was due, even when that praise was due for Kylo Ren. Although Hux realised quickly that he may have spoken too soon, as Ren betrayed his orders by biting his thumb.

Hux pulled away, a little too late. Ren had already stripped his fingers of their leather glove, and spat it out onto the floor. He dared not give Ren the chance to explain himself. Faster than light, he dug into Ren's cheeks with his  left hand. Squeezing them with so much pressure that he could feel the outline of Ren's teeth beneath his thumb and forefinger. 

Ren gasped. His lips were puffed out in the most ridiculous manner, reminding Hux of a certain kind of fish. However, Ren's throttled response caused Hux to reconsider how much he had to pay for his mistake. After all, maybe what he had planned would benefit from having one free hand?

"Be good," Hux warned. He released Ren's cheeks, only to grab a handful of dark hair with his freed hand. He tugged Ren's head back, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. Ren moaned. 

It was not right that such a simple sound should come with such catastrophic ramifications. His penis twitched. Hux was thankful that it was concealed well by his fitted trousers. He could not have Ren knowing, just yet, how much he had longed for that moan. 

"That's it, be good." 

Hux's fingers clenched the back of Ren's head. His hair was softer than he had ever allowed himself to imagine. His left hand returned to Ren's face, this time to follow the firm line of Ren's jaw with his thumb. As he did, he felt Ren swallow beneath his fingers, which rested on his throat. Hux moved them away and swiped two over Ren's mouth. He was pleased to see how willingly Ren opened it for him, no other instruction needed. With little regard for Ren's comfort, Hux pressed his fingers into his mouth. Hooking the inside of Ren's cheek, to keep him still, while letting go of the back of his head. Once again Hux was reminded of fish, and how one way to catch them was with a hook. 

"Do not move." 

The inside of Ren's mouth was wet and warm. As Hux unbuttoned the front of his trousers, he made another mental note to make sure that he had these gloves cleaned as soon as possible. Then, with a slight gasp, General Hux pulled himself free. 

Hux felt Ren moan around his fingers. Delighted, he held his erected penis, at the base, and directed it towards Ren's now salivating mouth. The boy's eyes bulged, as if he had just seen the droids they were looking for. Hux smirked, granting himself the luxury to slowly stroke himself while he spoke. 

"Do you like this, Ren? Do you like what you see?"

Ren nodded.

"Promise me, if I take my fingers out your mouth you will continue to be a good boy."

Ren nodded again, accompanied by a moan. 

"You're being a very good boy, Ren," Hux said, taking care as he slid his fingers out of Ren's mouth. "Almost all is forgiven."

It seemed that the praise was all that Ren needed to yield to Hux's wishes. With a great eagerness that Hux had only ever seen during combat practise, Ren's head bounded forward. The General barely had time to let go of his erection before Ren's mouth encapsulated it with his mouth and throat.

"Good boy," Hux almost stuttered. His hips thrusted forward on their own accord. Hux cursed beneath his breath, right hand returning to hold the back of Ren's head. He eased Ren off of him, gaining control of the boy's movements. "Good boy."

Considering that Ren had been so eager to take the whole of Hux's length all in one, the General thought it only polite to keep up with his chosen pace; despite how Ren choked with every gentle shove of his hips. However, he made no other protest towards his predicament. In fact, Hux knew that Ren was enjoying himself as his large hands rose to wrap themselves around his hips--an honour that Hux would not have otherwise bestowed upon him, if he had not been so lost in the heat of his mouth.

When Hux came it was with an uncharacteristic grunt. Ren swallowed every drop. Hux could only assume it was because he was on his best behaviour. Not that this gave any reason for Hux to complain. He held Ren's jaw; guiding his softening penis from his mouth and tucking it neatly back into his trousers.

Hux stepped back, busying himself with his attire. Ren remained on his knees. 

"Yes?" Hux spat. 

Ren flinched. "What about me?"

Ren had had the audacity to crawl towards him, still on his knees, as he'd asked his question. Hux sniffed and lifted his boot. It landed on Ren's chest. 

"What about you?" he asked. A great joy came in leaving the room before Ren had the chance to reply. 


	2. Mandatory Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protocol that Hux had set up to stop the destruction of his ship from Kylo Ren was not working. In fact, it was becoming rather counter-productive. Any other man in Hux's position would have surely put some other system in place instead of repeating what he already knew did not work. However, his original plan worked for something. And it had always been hard to occupy Kylo Ren with anything that did not result in costly damages.

Hux knew that he could not be sure, but he had a hunch that Ren was going out of his way to destroy his ship. Well, more than he had done before _t_ _he incident_. Nothing infuriated him more than the sight of Ren, turning his head to greet him, whenever Hux entered a room broken and buzzing from Ren's rage. His contempt must have always been visible too as Ren would promptly sink to his knees, a smirk lighting his face.

This had all become customary. As had the texture of Ren's hair in his fist. And the heat of his mouth around his penis; erect from the moment Hux heard the tune of an alarm, accompanied by the hum of a lightsaber.

"Do you know the cost of the damages you're causing?" Hux would spit. One hand digging into the back of Ren's head, the other settled around his neck, while he fucked his face. "All for what? All for _t_ _his_? That is pathetic, Ren. You make me sick."

Afterwards they would not speak of it. Hux would tuck himself away, going back to his scheduled day, and Ren would disappear back to his quarters. The only consolation, Hux found, was that Ren had stopped asking about his own vile needs. Not that Hux had not began to wonder about them. Of course, his surveillance of Ren's behaviour had increased. If he did not want to end up with his entire ship destroyed, Hux reasoned, it had to. Although tracking Ren's private movements cut into Hux's leisure time, it was a sacrifice he--for the sake of the ship--was willing to take.

Reclined on a plush sofa in his own quarters, a stiff drink in hand, Hux could admit to himself that it was not something he could regret. The video feed was often the same. Ren meditating over the skull of his dead grandfather; a disturbing sight even for Hux, though peaceful in its own odd sort of way. Ren training in one of the workout rooms, sweat gleaming off his body whilst storm-troopers hurried out of his way. Ren showering off the sweat, which Hux took pleasure in seeing if only because it confirmed that Ren knew about personal hygiene.

Ren in his quarters, alone, spread eagled across his bed, erection in hand. This was why Hux needed a drink by his side. The sight of Ren masturbating... He knew it was something he should have not seen more than once. Though he was, somewhat, glad to learn Ren was taking care of himself ...and that he had had the good fortune to witness it.

The first time Hux's eyes met the scene of Ren's flushed body, he had almost closed the video feed. Some things should remain private. Even Ren would have been entitled to that privilege. That was if Hux had not spotted a familiar stretch of leather tugged around Ren's throat. Hux's mouth went dry. How had Ren...?

A memory formed at the back of his mind. The sting of teeth. A disobedient mouth. Cold air on a naked hand.

"That's my glove!"

Of course Hux's stunned words were not aimed at anyone. And if they had been it would have  been impossible for anyone to hear them. Though he could have sworn he had seen a twitch in Ren's lips.

Hux brought a hand to his mouth, leaning closer to the screen. Beneath his glove he could see Ren’s fingers clench around his throat, a silent moan choking from his lips. Precome was leaking from the tip of his erection. Ren circled his thumb around it, the veins in his neck straining.

Hux sank his teeth into his index finger, an undeniable strain at the front of his lounge pants. He zoomed in, the movement of the camera a distraction from himself. Ren was fisting his cock, his hips rising off the bed. Hux narrowed his eyes, snarling. There was no rhythm to Ren’s movements. He exerted his freedom in ways that Hux dared not even dream of. With a cry that could not be heard, Ren came.

Hux sat back. The fabric at the front of his pants was wet. He switched off the feed, getting to his feet. A cold shower, Hux found, was a great cure for almost anything.

***

Their next encounter was brief. Hux had walked in on Ren, fully clothed, shouting at a storm-trooper in an observation room. Although the soldier's face was covered by their helmet, the way their body cowered at the sound of Ren's masked voice suggested that they were terrified. There was no way to tell how long they had been standing there either. Judging by Ren's crooked stature, Hux was willing to bet that it had been for a while.

"Enough," he said, dismissing the trooper who scurried past him. "You have no right to keep my workers from their jobs, Ren. And you have even less of a right to give them any sort of professional scolding. Any issues you may have, you come to me. Understand? I will not have you terrorizing my troops."

Ren spun on his feet. Hux felt the energy in the room shift from one end to the other. All of Ren's anger had been redirected towards him, and he welcomed it by baring his teeth.

"You are not the Supreme Leader, General. You hold no authority over me."

Hux's distorted eyes looked back at him in the reflection of Ren's helmet. He swallowed.

"On the contrary."

There was a beat. Suddenly Ren's anger dissolved; the air around them growing less tense.With expectation, Hux brought his hands from behind his back to his front. A prickle of pride had already trickled its way down from his chest to his cock. He opened his mouth to continue, but Ren had swept past him; the echo of a cackle passing through his lips.

That had only been the beginning of Ren's uncalled for cockiness. To the benefit of all those on board, Ren was slowly weening himself off of destroying different areas of the ship to catch Hux's attention. Instead Hux would get the urge to seek Ren out on his own accord; an inconvenience that he satisfied himself with by searching through video feeds until he found where Ren was. It did not usually take that long as Ren was often in his quarters: relaxing, undressing, or masturbating.

Hux found no harm in watching him then. Or at least he would not allow himself to consider what harm may be caused. Besides, he reasoned, Ren was still insufferable to be around the majority of the time. He felt that he had a right to be reminded of how vulnerable the man could be.  

It had been a long time since Hux had ever imagined anything that did not revolve around the success of the First Order, he found that his capacity to fantasise had increased. Thoughts of Ren draped over his bed, on his back, plagued Hux throughout his working hours. Whenever he had the misfortune to cross paths with the offender of his mind, Hux had to go out of his way to make sure not to think about anything he had seen. A task that steadily grew more and more difficult on account of Hux also memorising every line, mole and scar of Ren's body.

There had been a rumour amongst the storm-troopers about Kylo Ren's physique. Some, though not many, believed that Ren the only reason Ren wore such ridiculous clothing was so that he could bulk up his appearance. Others, the majority, believed that underneath the--still agreed upon--ridiculous clothes was a man built of muscle. This was often confirmed by those who had to suffer the company of Ren in combat training and other close quarter activities although there were not many able to argue the case due to Ren's temperament.

All this information, and more, came to Hux through the mouth of Captain Phasma. Her lack of amusement for such gossip was no match for the sick joy it brought Hux. Yes, underneath that ragged cloak, the eccentric clothing and downright useless mask was the face and body of a man who, under different circumstances, could make anyone's loins ache.

Hux was sure to keep this all in his own head. The exact exertion of his unmistakeable desire for Ren was no one’s business but his own. However, like with anything Hux thought worthy of his time, there was a price to pay, and that price came in the form of Hux being losing his ability to control his libido. The effects of a good cold shower had become redundant lon ago. And his hand was a poor comparison to the mouth his cock had become accustomed to.

Then at last one night, during his mandatory viewing of Ren's room, Hux knew that he could not deny himself any longer. Ren was currently fucking himself into oblivion; something Hux needed to achieve for himself. Preferably using Ren as his means to get there.

  
***

Hux knocked at the door the door Ren’s quarters. “Open the door, Ren,” he commanded.

The door slid open almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. Ren towered in front of him naked, save for a baggy pair of shorts that Hux assumed he had just thrown on due to the glimpse of a tent at the front of them. Every inch of skin that Hux could see was tickled the colour of a man who had been caught doing something he should not. Despite Ren’s supposed shame, he still managed to fill the the doorway with his frame.

"There is no need to be modest, Ren," Hux said, side stepping past him with ease. He loosened the collar of his shirt. "Take them off and resume your position on the bed."

There was no resistance to his wishes. The door slid shut behind Ren as he threw his shorts into a corner. Hux undressed with his back to Ren, still struggling with his reservations of actually being naked in front of him. Ren lay back down, stroking himself as if nothing had happened.

After stripping down to nothing but his underwear, folding his clothes into a neat pile, Hux moved to join Ren on the bed. Ren’s large hands engulfed Hux’s hips as he straddled them.

“We never speak of this,” Hux warned.

Ren nodded, pulling Hux’s underwear down his thighs. Hux sat up on his knees, partly  disgusted that Ren was helping him undress. He hissed as his erection bounced free. Ren, who had already started to fondle his arse cheeks apart, did not seem to notice. Instead his eyes were fixed on his. He had an obnoxious smile on his face.

Hux was glad that he had had the forethought before coming down here and dirtying himself. What he desired required a clean body. And he was impatient to get it, as well as wipe Ren’s smile off his face.

“Stay still,” Hux said as he climbed up Ren’s body, kicking his underwear off from around his ankle.

Using Ren’s upper arms for balance, Hux took a seat at his rightful throne. A hot tongue welcomed him. Shivers ran up Hux’s spine. His nails dug into the skin of Ren’s arm, forcing him to keep them there.

Hux rocked forwards and back, his face turned up to the ceiling. Below him Ren ate out his arsehole as if it were the finest meal he had ever been presented with, letting his pleasure known by occasionally biting into one of Hux's cheeks, and moaning at the jerked reaction it gained him. Hux could not complain. He had come to his room to explore the other uses of Ren's mouth, and the pain was not entirely unpleasant. Eventually Hux allowed Ren the use of one hand, though the other he kept in a grip that was sure to bruise.

"I want to fuck myself on you, Ren," Hux announced, at last looking down at the man with a grin. "Open me up first with your fingers. I know that you have sufficient resources in here."

Between his thighs Ren nodded. In the next moment, out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw something fly into Ren's freed hand. For a second Hux froze. Of course he knew that Ren had powers with the force. He had witnessed the man use them impressively in combat, and sometimes, less impressively, during a tantrum. But Hux had not properly considered the extent to which Ren's abilities could be used. However, Hux's peaked interest was cut short by a well lubed finger pressing inside of him; the steady burn making him bite his bottom lip.

It pleased Hux to know that each knuckle would sink into him with ease. He was, if nothing else, always prepared for whatever situation he found himself in. Hux groaned, pushing back onto Ren's finger. He wanted to make sure that it was clear that he was expecting much more from this transaction. That this was only the beginning.  

Ren appeared to read the message loud and clear, responded by engulfing his mouth around one of Hux's bollocks, and delving a second finger inside of him. Hux snapped his head back, a surprised moan escaping his lips. Ren grunted his approval, curling his fingers before making it his mission to scissor Hux open.  

Hux cursed, falling forward. His hand splayed out across the wall as he leaned on it for support. Around his other testicle he felt Ren laugh. Something that filled Hux with an inconceivable amount of frustration.

"I will get up and leave right now, Ren, if you continue to laugh," he said to the wall, sweat already trickling down his back. He would not let Ren make a mockery of his desires.    

The vibrating laughter stopped. There was a pause before Ren pushed a third finger into him, as if he knew that in doing so would be the exact way for Hux to forgive him. It was difficult to keep hold of his anger while Ren searched for his prostate and massaged it on contact. All Hux could do was ride the fingers, bringing a hand to his mouth to bite and avoid Ren from hearing just how much he was enjoying his efforts.

"Fuck!"

Enough was enough. Or rather, what Ren was currently doing was no longer enough. Hux needed more. After all, he had sought Ren out for more than this. Despite indulging himself more than he should have with Ren, Hux had come to his room with a plan. And Hux did hate not following through on his plans.

With a hand still on the wall, Hux felt behind him to find Ren's hand. He groaned as he pulled his fingers out of him. Below him Ren stilled, his lubed fingers closing around Hux's hand. Hux snatched his hand away, scowling down at Ren as he navigated himself away from his mouth.

"Hold my hips," he said, coming to a stop when he felt the prod of Ren's erection at the small of his back.

Ren obeyed. Hux inhaled, easing himself up and onto Ren’s cock. He hissed through his teeth. Ren was big, Hux had already known that. He had known that from the first time they had met. It would be a disappointment for anyone of Kylo Ren’s size not to be large elsewhere. But knowing something in theory rarely did justice to reality.

Hux cursed to cover the gratitude he felt for Ren’s hands holding him. Fingers were almost nothing in comparison to Ren’s dick. Hux allowed it to fill him completely, wanting to confirm to himself that he could take it all--no matter how long it took for him to take it--before taking the next step of his mission.

That was enough, Hux concluded. He could take it. Their eyes met, Ren’s gleaming black in the dark, when Hux began to fuck himself. It was not dark enough for him to miss Ren smile as he did.

Hux had never been known for his agility. However his levels of endurance, as well as his ability to adapt, improvise and overcome, were highly spoken of. Hux fucked himself on Ren’s dick until his chest panted and his vision blurred. The sound of Ren grunting beneath him, his own moans and his dick slapping against his stomach filled the air. Hux found the latter an embarrassment, stopping when he became fully aware of how obscene it sounded.

Ren eyed him his features, face suspicious and red with pleasure. Hux ignored him and took his erection in his hand. Stuttering up and down in Ren’s lap, Hux stroked himself. The noise Ren made as Hux came over his chest made him wish that he had set the cameras to record this momentary lapse in his judgement. Hux moaned too, riding out his orgasm until he became too damn sensitive to sit with Ren’s hard dick in him.

To Ren’s credit, Hux thought, he did not ask him to do anything to finish him off. Not even after Hux emerged from the shower of Ren’s room and had redressed. In fact, Hux was almost certain that Ren had not brought himself to his own climax during his short absence. Not that it mattered, nor that he cared.

“You shall not speak of this to anyone,” Hux warned, standing by the door to Ren’s quarters.

Ren watched Hux in silence from his bed, propped up on pillows. The bed sheets covered his body from the waist down. Hux drew his eyes away, refusing to be lured back to the bed by despicable basic human urges. The door slid open without him pressing the release. Hux walked through it and back to his own rooms. Shame and Ren’s silence following him the entire way.


	3. Tables Turn

The memory of Ren covered in his come appeared in Hux's dreams and haunted his working hours. Hux found himself wandering into the depths of his mind while on duty. His conscious set on recalling every detail of the sticky substance splattered across Ren's toned stomach, serving as lines to connect the dots of black moles scattered over the man’s body. It was only when Hux heard a hungry groan, that had come from his own throat, did he snap out of his desires. 

To complete his suffering over matters that Hux knew he should regret, Ren had taken his warning not to speak of their last encounter as a means to avoid him. Even the smashing of highly expensive technology had come to an abrupt end, leaving Hux without grounds for his secret methods of dealing with Ren. Nor had the video feeds of Ren's quarters brought Hux anything that he had not already seen. In fact, he had a sore suspicion that Ren was going out of his way to make sure that his activities in his rooms were brief and not worthy of any outside eyes. 

In Hux's opinion, Ren's avoidance could not have come at a worse time. Days spent on the ship had long turned to weeks. Never had Hux imagined for his investment in Ren to turn to this. Yet here he was; standing outside the quiet rooms he knew Ren had entered mere hours before, attempting to look busy while waiting for him to leave so that they could bump into each other. Hux blamed it on the fact that they had effectively been trapped together in one location for so long. 

Ren used this place to meditate, or so he said the first time Hux had followed him here, in equal desperation. He had waited so long for Ren to reappear that Hux had eventually retired, his legs aching from how long he had stood there. But Hux was determined to not allow that to happen time around, and, as if he had heard the call of Hux's determination, Ren appeared from the opened doors, his helmet concealing his temperament. 

Hux made a move towards him, plans he had made from the depths of longing clouding his better judgement. Ren stopped as Hux stood in his path, his broad shoulders nearly touching either side of the narrow corridor they stood in. The knowledge  that Ren could see him warned Hux to stand his ground.

"General, I thought you would know better than to ambush me in my own sector." 

The voice modifier diluted the majority of feeling from Ren's words, yet Hux was sure he heard the hint of a growl to the edge of them. He took a step forward, holding his arms tight behind his back. Under the barren mask Hux imagined Ren's dark eyes stalking him, like an animal eyeing its prey. Why he felt this way he could not tell. Though his lust was subsiding. 

"A moment of your time, Ren. If you please. It has been a while since you and I had... some time together."

"Now is not the time, General. Get out of my way. There are things that I must see to."

Hux sneered, an old familiarity coming back to him. "What is there here for you to see to? There is nothing on board this ship that you oversee. You should know better than to think that you have any power here, Ren. Now why don't you and I go--"

His words were cut from his throat by the pressure of an invisible hand. Hux saw, too late, Ren's hand outstretched between them. His gloved fingers unwavering as the passage to Hux's lungs closed. Hux wheezed out a laugh, despite instinct screaming at him to free himself from Ren's Force hold. He knew that he was sick to welcome this attention rather than put as much space between himself and Ren as the ship would physically allow. 

"Tell me again how I possess no power aboard this ship, General." 

There was no way to deny the definite edge that rounded his words now. Hux reached for his neck. Refusing to splutter some half response while Ren held him at such an uneven advantage. 

"Do you really believe that I do not see everything that happens on board here, General? That I am ignorant to everything that goes on?” Ren continued. "You're a fool to believe that, Hux. A weak and desperate fool."

Suddenly Hux felt his feet leave the ground. He let his hand drop to his side, still gasping for air. Something far too close to pleasure climbed its way down through his stomach and spread itself in his groin. Ren drew closer. His presence seeping into, and overpowering, the small space that he had left between them. He laughed.

"Look at yourself. Eager for any sort of attention from me. And yet you are nothing... You are nothing compared to me. Insignificant and replaceable if push came to shove."

During these last words, Ren threw Hux's body against the wall. The impact of the blow to the back of his head brought a shrill ringing to his ears. Hux squirmed, struggling for breath. Static white of stars were bursting in the corners of his eyes, while his trousers became agonisingly tight. 

"Your inadequacy is clear when faced with real power. Your utter helplessness highlighted by your inability to stay away from me. And  you are sick for enjoying every second of this, Hux. Do not ever think for a moment that I cannot reach your mind."

The blood in Hux's veins turned to ice. He glared at Ren, a cold fire burning behind his eyes. His face must have turned blue. Darkness had certainly taken over his vision. Creeping its way and cloaking his surroundings until all  Hux could see was the glimmer of Ren's damned mask floating in front of him. The inside of his underwear was now wet.

"Fuck you!" Hux spat, shaking.

"Why? You already have."

His knees bent at an ugly angle as they knocked against the hard floor. Hux gasped. The distilled air of the ship never tasting so sweet. He fell onto his backside, one hand on his throat as he felt for the wall behind him. Ren leered above him. Kneeling beside Hux only to wrap an invisible hand around his neck again. Thankfully this time he allowed some space for Hux to breathe. 

"Pathetic," Ren said over the sound of ripping fabric. 

Hux stared down at himself in dismay. Cold air flooded across his exposed erection. The cloth around it was in tatters. But Ren had not touched him. Nor did he touch him when the first pull of his dick came. 

The thrill of the Force was enough. Hux orgasmed at once, some of his come landing on his cheek. Far away he heard Ren laugh, or maybe it had been in his head. Hux shook himself, far too weak to even try and stand. Ren knew this, it seemed, as what little of the Force he had surely used to pin him down was no longer there. 

"You bastard," Hux coughed. His eyes following the top of Ren's helmet as the man got to his feet.

"You wanted it," Ren replied, fingers disappearing under his tunic. A moment later he held his cock out in one hand. 

Hux's eyes went wide. 

"You have a choice, General. Leave now, return to your quarters and watch me take care of this alone in my room. Or..." His hand ran deliciously down his length. Hux wet his lips. "Stay here, be good and watch me take care of this before your very own eyes. In the flesh, you could say."

Hux looked from Ren's masked face to his hand. Each word had pierced into his stomach until bile had risen to the back of his throat. Yet there was no way he could leave.

"I'll be good."

Over him Ren nodded. Stepping closer to Hux so that the tip of his penis was a mere inch away from his puffed lips. "I knew you would be." 

The image of Ren jerking himself off in front of Hux became a blur. What Hux did take from the close encounter was a face full of come. On finishing, Ren grabbed hold of Hux's jaw and rubbed the sticky substance over his mouth with a stiff thumb. 

"You had better return to your quarters quickly, General. Before someone sees you."

Hux did not respond. The thought of walking back to his rooms like this made him sick. Ren released his face, just as Hux realised it was the first time they had actually touched. 

"It would be better for us both if you kept this to yourself. I'm sure that you understand."

Again, Hux did not make a sound. Ren stood over him a while. Everything tucked safely back into place. Finally he sighed, the sound inhuman due to the voice modifier. 

"Come to my rooms when you next need me. I doubt you could take the shame twice of being out here."

Hux clenched his fist. "Fuck you, Ren." But he came to regret the words as soon as he had said them as Ren only nodded before walking away.


End file.
